From Shadows
by EllaJacobs
Summary: One night their feelings finally come out from the shadows in a passionate embrace both their lives will be forever changed


**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight **

_**Thanks for taking the time to read my stories, **_

_**i would just like to say a HUGE thanx to my Beta girls The Evil Twins themselves Shirley007 and ohmyitsv **_

_**do a great job trying to decipher my writings and ideas helping them form.. This is another in series of Vampy stories**_

_**i will be posting Jasper POV soon to allow a rounded view of the scene.. trust me you want to read that one! **_

(night time in the local park)

As I laid on the warm blanket staring up at the star and thinking about the last few days, I heard something in the distance. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I got the distinct feeling I was being watched.

The air outside was much cooler than inside and therefor I had decided to head outside.  
Laying there in only a short skirt and singlet, -my body almost on fire from the heat of the night- I got a chill, when I heard the noise again. It was one of fear and pleasure mixed into each other, truly the strangest feeling

A shiver ran straight to where I now ached between my legs. Confused at why all of a sudden, I felt such a intense want and need, I started to rub my thighs against each other, desperately needing the friction. Looking around, I got that feeling again, the one where you know eyes are fixed upon you. Strangely, it only heightened the ache I already felt.

My eyes traveled to the surrounding trees, unable to shake the cold prickled feelings which were constantly creeping up my spine. I stretched my arms above my head, while letting my eyes flutter to a close. As I exhaled and tensed my thighs, while bringing my arms back to my side, I let my right hand fall down to my chest, which was rising and falling faster with every passing minute.  
Without giving it much thought, I slid my hand up and down the swell of my breast, circling the nipple and feeling how hard it was already. My breathing became laboured with this intense feeling of need which washed over me.

My hand traveled down to my center, fingertips trailing over my panties where I could already feel feel the damp spot. I let out a small moan when my index and middle finger brushed over my bundle of nerves through the fabric, moistening my panties further with my wetness.  
I moved my fingers faster, pressing down on my panties in effort to sedate the ache, when my eyes snapped open. The sudden realization that I only felt like this twice before and always when one certain person had been present, made me tremble.

His name left my lips in a whisper as I closed my eyes and pressed down harder on my damp center "Jasper."

There was something about him that i could never figure out. The way I always felt nice and safe, almost serene when he was around in class.  
I had taken to fantasizing about him in different classes while bored.I'd envision him taking me against the locker while everyone else was in class, or me walking past the back building at school as he suddenly pulled me around the corner and pinned my against a wall to claim my lips passionately.

One day while I was in midst of a fantasy, - my favourite one where he walked up behind me after class, put his hand on my hip to hold me still and whispered soft but demanding in my ear "Wait..stay." I would give a small nod and bend over to pick up the bag I had dropped due to shock at his words. I would hear a growl from behind me which I knew to be him, then I'd bite my lip in anticipation and watch the rest of the kids leave the room, wishing they would hurry. -  
I got lost in it, when I suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of lust crash over me. I stood up, gripping the desk and breathing harder than usual, but couldn't bring myself to turn and act on exactly those lustful feelings. Everyone looked at me as I stood, my face flushed and my center throbbing. Scanning the room quickly, I looked at everyone's judging stares and couldn't help but look over my shoulder to the back of the room where he sat. Meeting his eyes briefly, I noticed the blackness of

them as well as the smirk playing on his lips..

I knew there was something about him.. Something different. His skin pale white, his hair golden blonde; his beauty was unparrallelled with any other guy I had ever seen before. His eyes and lips left me dazzled every time I caught his eyes. It almost seemed like he was looking deep into my soul and felt everything I was feeling. Each time he was around I felt that lust, that anticipation bubble up inside of me. It was a thousand times stronger than if I was alone and lost myself in fantasies.

More desire built within me at the realization that he could be around me right now, watching me. God, it excited me even more.  
Closing my eyes again, I watched the image of his face behind my eyelids; his tongue tracing his bottom lip as his mouth turns up into a spectacular dazzling smile, his eyes darkening to where his normal rich amber was now a deep ebony color. As I imagined this, I could feel myself getting increasingly hot.

My fingers slip underneath the edge of my panties and feeling the slick wetness, I slide my finger in between my folds, before pressing down hard onto my clit. I keep caressing my nub, trying to calm the intense throbbing of my pussy and arch my back. Rocking my hips back and forth, as I think of him inside me, I push my fingers deep inside of me. I imagine accepting every inch of him to which I part my legs wider as I curl my fingers inside of me, knowing exactly where to apply pressure to bring myself to my peak.

My fingers work me hard as they thrust in and out of me repeatedly, yet I was unable to satisfy that need for him. My breathing became louder every time I hit that spot within. I was so soaking wet that my panties began to annoy me, which made me stop pleasuring myself. I panted hard, determined to get rid off the offensive piece of fabric as soon as possible. Lifting my ass off the ground, I slid them down my legs and when I couldn't reach them anymore I used my feet to kick them off.

Just as I brought my knees up and my hand made its way back to my clit, I heard a branch breaking, followed by a small gasp. Sitting up quickly, I pulled my skirt down to cover my core. My eyes darted around the park, searching for the intruder and finally rested on the bush a few meters away.  
I cleared my throat awkwardly and called out.

"Anyone there?"  
I waited for about a minute, but heard nothing. I had a gut feeling the intruder was in fact Jasper and so I decided to go with my instincts. You never know, he might have followed me for some odd reason or maybe he just discovered me here and was shocked to find me pleasuring myself to the the thought of him.  
I sat up a little straighter and called out to him.

"Jasper?" I waited for a reply once more, but like the first time the sounds of more branches breaking caught my attention. Snapping my head towards the sound, I saw a figure just beside the bush.

"Jasper, is that you? If it is, please come closer, you're starting to scare me." my voice shook slightly and the words were merely a whisper as I asked him to come closer.

My chest started to heave as I watched the dark figure approaching me slowly.

"Please, say something," I whispered, knowing that if it was in fact Jasper, he would be able to hear me.

Jasper always seemed to hear everything, it was another thing about him I could never figure it out. Super powers seemed like such a stupid thought to have, but I couldn't find any other explanation.

I heard the figure exhaling loudly and then he spoke in a voice I recognized immediately.

"Kayla...Don't be scared please.. It's Jazz from English class...I'm sorry if I scared you, but I saw you walking out here in the dark and felt the strongest urge to protect you. I was just watching out for you while you were out here," he explained.

He stepped closer and all I could do was stare with my mouth hanging slightly open. I frantically tried to push my skirt down in an effort to hide myself, even though I knew I had been bare to him only minutes ago while calling out his name.

I knew I should have felt awkward and embarrassed about the situation, but all I could feel was that same burning desire from before, when he was watching me..  
"I.. I.. know ... err,'' I tried to explain, stammering as I tried to make my brain cooperate.  
"Shhh,'' he breathed, moving closer to me and kneeling down on the blanket beside me.  
I felt his sweet breath fan across my face and his cold hands slowly slide up my inner thigh.  
I couldn't help but gasp, feeling his cold touch. I was still stunned at having him right there when his thumb stroked my thighs. He gripped me tightly and crawled closer to me like an animal stalking his prey. His eyes were so dark, they almost looked vicious, but I couldn't feel any fear at all. My senses were overwhelmed by the feel of his hands under my skirt as he moved my legs apart and positioned himself in between them. Lowering his body onto mine, his lips were a mere inch away. He smelled so good, I couldn't help myself when my eyes fluttered to a close and I laid my head down on the blanket..

His tongue snuck out to moisten his lips. He hesitated for a moment, fighting an inner battle of sorts. I'm not sure what lost or won, but I didn't care cause within seconds his lips were so close to mine.

Slowly he moved his soft caresses down to my neck, where he kissed my skin softly.

He lingered just below my ear and grazed my earlobe with his teeth. His breathing hitched and I felt a strong wave of desire crash over me.

I could hardly breathe, and then he whispered into my ear using that sexy voice,

"Do you know how beautiful you looked just now? Do you know what it does to me to see you laying there, touching yourself and saying my name?" He growled the last few words and I could feel my arousal increasing even more at the sound of it.

Feeling him pressed up against my heat, my eyes snapped to his; he was so hard.

Looking into the most amazing pair of eyes, I marvel at the pools of onyx staring back at me.

I could tell how much it turned him on to stand there and watch. I tried to lean up and kiss his lips, but he kept them still an inch away and let the anticipation build even more. I was panting from feeling his hardness rubbing against my bundle of nerves. I wanted more. I wanted to taste him.

Both our lips parted. I tried to tell him what I was feeling so he would know that he made me feel the same way, but once again I was dazzled by him. I could only whimper pathetically as our lips met.

Tilting his head to the side, he deepened the kiss. I let him guide our movements, not at all bothered by letting him take the lead. Feeling his tongue enter my mouth, I started to massage it with mine.

I bucked my hips upward, grinding into him and moaning into his mouth at the delicious friction it created.

Needing to feel more of him, I wrapped my right leg around his waist and pulled him further down, leaving no space between us. One hand made it up to his hair and tugged firmly at the strands, eliciting a low growl from him. The other hand took a hold of his shoulder, desperately trying to get him even closer. My need for him reached unlimited heights as I no longer cared for my own well-being. All that mattered was that I wanted him, right then and there.

Breaking the kiss, he kissed and nipped at every inch of exposed skin on his way down to my chest. When he finally reached my cleavage, he bypassed it completely while grabbing the hem of my top. He would bunched up my top as he started to kiss my stomach and slowly made his way upward. When the fabric only concealed my breasts, he finally took off my top all together, silently urging me to raise my arms above my head to accommodate him. He threw my top carelessly to the side as he gazed at the newly exposed skin.

Jasper kept my hands pinned down above my head by putting pressure on my wrists with only one of his big hands. I was amazed at his strength, but didn't get time to over think it as his lips captured mine again.

Kissing me passionately, he grinded against me. His movements were so slow, simply maddening and the need to have him inside of me increased with each passing second.

I was delivered at his mercy though, as I was unable to move my hands, even if I desperately wanted to just unzip his pants and guide him inside of me.

He pulled away from my lips and resumed his kisses down my body. "Now, where were we again?" he smiled as he spoke, brushing his lips across collarbone, trailing his mouth over the rise if my breasts.

"Mmm, I believe I missed these," he whispered reverently as I felt his cold lips and tongue against my boiling skin, making my nipples harden instantly. I moaned as he took one in his mouth sucking it gently.

His other hand played with my other nipple, twisting and pinching it, knowing I particularly like that from watching me before.

I couldn't help but lift my hips to his yearning. "Jazz.. Please...Fuck!" I pressed my head back into the ground squeezing my eyes shut.

Jasper unraveled my legs from his waist and he positioned me so I was open to him.

He chuckled, hearing my need for him, and kissed his way down to my hips, grazing his teeth along my hip bone. I heard him growl again. I hadn't known guys to growl before. It sounded so primal and I received another wave of lust crashing into me, hitting straight to my center. He was so close to where I needed him most. I knew he could smell how aroused I was.

A light sweat formed on my brow as my breathing picked up again. His cold breath hitting my swollen clit as he hovered over it, making a strong shiver of lust run through my body and back to my center.

Finally, by god's graces, he slid his tongue along my glistening lips up to my throbbing clit and circled it a few times with the tip of his talented tongue. My body almost left the ground when I lifted my ass to bring myself closer to him, needing more; the sensation was so strong I couldn't help but cry out his name loudly in pleasure.

I admit I am not the most experienced person, sexually, but when I heard the sound that erupted from Jasper I knew normal guys didn't sound like that even when highly aroused.

He obviously couldn't take waiting anymore than I could because he released my clit from his lips and pulled away, feeling him take his hand off my wrists where he was holding me down. I missed the pressure and restraint almost instantly, realizing how much I had enjoyed having him hold me there.

I heard him unzip his pants, then he was on top of me, his hands under my legs lifting them so I can wrap them around him again. He pressed his hardness at my wet and awaiting entrance so quickly as if he hadn't even left.

Pressing into me slowly, we both exhaled in relief and pleasure at the feeling of being joined. He spread me a little wider, allowing him to fill me completely. I was amazed at how big he was and he was hard as marble.

He pulled out slightly then pushed into me again. He began to move his hips back and forth, making my body tingle more with each thrust.

I hooked my legs round his waist tighter needing him harder. My want for him, the desire I had, never felt so strongly as it did right now.

Beginning to move faster, he whispers beautiful words to me in between groans and grunts. He pushed me further and further towards my climax with each of his thrusts.

Feeling his hand come down between us to my swollen clit, he gave it three quick swipes before pressing down firmer

"Oh! Uhh… mmm.. " I couldn't even forms words anymore. I was so lost in the moment, the tightening in my stomach began. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. He was much too good, my senses were on overload..

Jasper grabbed my hips tighter and lifted me slightly. Changing the angle made both of us gasp and moan, tipping me over the edge. My muscles tightened and spasm around his hardness, spurring on his own release

I closed my eyes letting my orgasm wash over me, and I swear I lost consciousness for a few seconds until I heard him let out a quiet hiss with one last thrust. He called out my name, "Kayla!."

He was panting and looked perfect compared to my body which was covered with a sheen of sweat. He pulled out of me shortly after and brought me into his arms, stroking my cheek and his cold lips gently caressing mine. Mmm, he tasted so good..

"Fuck. That's was.." he seemed lost for words. All I could do was smile and nod against him, giving a small contented "Mmhmm, I know."

His cold body felt amazing against me, cooling my flushed skin. Right then, I knew I didn't want to be without Jasper anymore.


End file.
